An Angel's Voice
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: He is in the middle of searching new species from all over the place out of IGO territory, he found himself lost in the middle of a deserted place which weather was harsher than any other place he have set foot on. He keep walking and walking to find an exit only to hear a beautiful voice, someone singing out there. Zebura/OC fanfic. Straight but will add some Shonen Ai in,later.


Hi All, This is a fanfic I have been dreaming to work in but assignment and all things related to real life keep piling up and this is the only time I can write this. You know, I've been kind of scared that so far all the fanfic in Toriko fandom was Yaoi related and this is a straight. Oh well, this is my desire to keep writing this and NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM WRITING THIS!

I Dont care if Zebu/Koma fan put there give me flame or anything. I do what I want!

The only one that I will accept is REVIEW! REAL REVIEW AND NOT FLAME! but if you do put a flame, I will just ignore you.

**DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ**

**( This is still not beta'd but if you want to, feel free to ask me )**

Zebura and Characters are not mind but **Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi's**

Oc's are **MINE**

* * *

**An Angel's Voice**

**the Butterfly and the Zebra**

**Zebura's POV**

In this deserted ground, I keep walking and walking. Hunger starting to creep my being and damnit! Not a single being around me to be my food! How come this place exists? It is not about either edible or not but this damn desert don't have anything in up and below the surface. Not a single vegetation on the ground or a little animal walking on this deserted ground.

When was the last time I ate something? Oh right, it was 3 days ago. What is this place? There aren't any single damn being in this God forsaken ground! There is no way I will die in this ground! Like hell, I will!

I check myself and find out there is still some power left in me, worth for using echo map. Fine, I will try using it and search for an exit. If I am lucky enough, maybe I can find something to eat from far below this ground.

So I gather up my power and with a sigh, I activating my echo map. So far, there isn't any single being creeping below the ground, only skulls and skeletons of dried up animals and beasts in the ground which pile up with one another. Even there are primitive beasts and animals in there too and they were dried up like the rest of the skeletons.

So this is the grave yard of hell that everyone talking about. Come to think of it, I guess the name suit the place. With this heat which I guessing it reach boiling point, dried up skeletons and nothing creeping out or in this God forsaken ground, the name is really suiting the place. And there is no fucking way I will be the next one to be buried in here! No way!

So as I keep strolling while depending on my echo map, betting my luck to keep searching a single being alive in this God forsaken place and there you go! I can finally see the glimpse of forest in about 150 km ahead of me. With a forest, there will be food to gather and I can finally eat something. Forget about searching another species, food comes first in this matter.

I keep walking and walking but then the sand below my feet feels cold lately and when I look up the sky, it begin to change it is color to pinkish hue near the horizon. This is bad. I don't have any power left to defend myself. Even my physical endurance is kind of running out because of this heat and this walking through. Why times have to be so quick when I need it slow! It should have adjusting with me! Damn you time!

As I curse along the way, I try quickening my track with what left in me. Hopefully, it can reach the forest before I run out my energy. But using echo map to long means that I let my energy go waste, so I memorize the path I should take and deactivate my echo map. Doing both restrain and using my technique are kind of tricky but this is what I have to do. That old man sure is making a lot of demands with all the searching of new species from all over the places out of IGO territory. I don't mind this a bit, but this place is annoying me.

With all of my efforts to restrain while doing my best to walk quickly, I finally reach near the end of the hell grave yard. Just few walks and I can reach the entry of the forest. Finally I can eat something! About 15 km more and I am finally done with this God forsaken place.

But as I walk nearing the entry, there is faint melody like voice catching my hearing. Someone is singing deep in the forest. That voice is melodious with each step I take and I don't know why, but it feels like as long as I keep hearing it, everything will be alright. It is the most nerve calming voice I have ever hear and unlike most sound I heard so far, this voice feels nice in my ears. So nice that I can't help to listen to it more and by that, I forget with my almost run out energy and run to the source of the voice.

I cannot think clearly, I just run. Run like there is no tomorrow, run like an escaping convict. My sense telling me that I already enter the forest which is kind of too dark to my liking and there are bending roots spreading here and there. Trying my best not to get stumble while running to the source of the voice, I hear the voice starting to get clearer. The next thing I know, there is a huge clearing in front of me which filled with beasts, circling a girl with white kimono which look like a miko's outfit from certain temple. The beasts are looking like they enjoy this moment like it's their heaven or something. As much as I want to deny it, I do to feels what the beasts currently feels.

After reaching the clearing and seeing that those beasts which are supposed to be my dinner, looking calm and content, I can't help but a bit taken aback with this view. Even some beasts which look fierce and carnivorous are listening to this girl's voice and not about to eat her. As for me, the only thing that can proceed in my brain right now is just stand here, rooted while listening to her voice. Somehow, all of my burden lift up and my hunger suddenly gone as I keep listen to her. Walking there and sit like the rest of the beasts there seems like out of questions. Then I remember that I don't have much energy left, even for a walk. So I just take a seat under a tree near me and lean there, taking all the moment I have to take a rest while listen to her voice.

I am not a religious person whatsoever but with this kind of voice, even non believer can turn to be a believer. The more I keep listen to her, the more I feel in peace and I am content with it. Her voice has the nicest ring in my ears and without I knew it, I close my eyes. Concentrate on her heavenly voice as I keep listen to her unknown song.

The song that the girl sang, I don't understand what it is or what language it was from but whatever it is, the way she sang it really make the whole forest quite. As if the times stop only to let her beautiful voice creeping to every sole of beings in this forest. Some beasts even tend to voice out their sounds here and there, pretending to be the music for her. Making this clearing to be forest orchestra and the guests are beasts itself.

I may be the uninvited guest in this clearing but what can I do? Even I wanted to, I cannot walk away from this voice nor can I move from where I seat. As much I want to deny it, my muscles won't obey me and keep me rooted to where I sit. And as the time goes by, the voice that sound far, starting to get louder and clearer. Making my head and my surrounding get clearer and calmer, like I were drown in calm water but it feels nice and it was totally okay. Then it hit me hard when suddenly she stopped singing whatever she sang a moment ago, making me snap from the feeling of drowning in comfortable water. Soon, I open my eyes only to see the girl who just sang in the middle of the clearing, crouching there in front of me with her big black eyes looking at me confusedly.

"Are you okay, mister?"

* * *

**Kichou's POV**

I have been watching him the moment I reach the end of my song. He was sitting there under a tree, leaning and looking tired but content with my song like the rest of the beasts in here. Usually, the one who listen to my song was just these beasts and it began to be a routine for them to be my guests for whenever I sang.

Then I saw him closing his eyes, looking comfortable and peaceful with the atmosphere. I guess he is sleeping since my song was a lullaby to begin with, so I guess he get carried away by my song. But sleeping there is not comfortable enough and from his look, he was a traveler. I bet he was travelling far away from Hell Grave Yard and end up in here. It was a miracle enough to get in this forest before the day turn into night cause once the night rule that deserted area, it turned out colder than the coldest ice ever exist. The sands become ice crystals and the surrounding become cold. There will be ice stone rain which will destroy everything on the surface. No cave can be found there since it already destroyed by the rain.

Looking at him who looked like he was sleeping, I walk away from where I stand and approaching him as I keep singing the very last of my song. Make sure that my steps won't disturb him so, I tip toed to him.

Each step, his face looking more comfortable and from this point, I can see that there is scar adoring his face's left side. A scar which is tearing his mouth's left side, all the way to his ear. Making it to expose his teeth's left side. I wonder if it is still hurt…

His skin also covered with scars here and there, from big to small cuts, there exists on his skin. It kind of surprising me that a man can survive with so many scars adorning his skin and I won't be surprised if I there will be more scars behind his shirt. While singing and tip toeing, I keep inspecting him and I can see that he is huge compared to me. Just look at all that muscles appear on his arms and that large frame of his, I bet he is so heavy. So, I signaled my pet cat which is bigger than the man in question by my hand signal. He obeyed me and approaching near the man.

Finally reaching in front of him and then crouching in front of him but still save some space away from him, I ended my song. The moment I end up my song, he snaps his eyes like he just waking up from bad dreams. It took me a second to realize that he looked as confused as me.

"Are you okay, mister?", I say to him as I regain my voice.

The man only starring at me confusedly and I just tilted at him, also confused. Just a moment after that, the confused face turned into a maniacal face. Making his scar face turned into a smile a long with that maniacal grin.

"You are getting cocky by making me run all the way to here, aren't ya?"

"Huh?", was the only reaction I have in mind.

Still crouching in my place, I try to guess what he means. His maniacal face sure is disturbing but I keep that aside. I am too stunned of the sudden change of his face to proceed a logical sense in my brain. Then I hear him explain what he means.

"You were the one who sing a while ago, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. Why?"

"Then that means you are getting cocky by alluring me here with that voice of yours. You know, I hate cocky people. Even they're boys or girls"

With that, my mind just blew up!

I don't get this man. What's up with my voice and him anyway? I don't get the connection here.

"I am sorry mister but I don't get your point and I am not getting cocky here. I am here to help you ", I say and smile at him, try my best to be polite with this questionable man.

"You just alluring me here and now you offering help? This is where you are getting cocky at me moreover talking back at me. You sure have guts", he say while his Cheshire cat like smile still adorning on his face.

Okay, this is getting nowhere and the more he talks, the more I don't understand him. Is he hit something before he got here or something? Maybe reasoning with him more will get my message through him.

"Okay mister, this won't get us anywhere. You see, there is this shrine on the other side of this forest and there you can have as much rest as you want. Will you take the offer or you won't?"

"Oh, so you pretend to be the innocent one huh? What a cocky girl you are. You dare to be cocky straight in front of me without fearing my wrath for cocky people. you don't know who I am, girl? People fearing me and not daring to be cocky and yet you keep being cocky", he say while his cynical and maniacal smile intact.

Okay, his face turn even more disturbing to the point he talk cocky at me and it tend to get creepy and creepier the more I see it. But it annoyed me more and more as I hear him calling me cocky while I don't. So I stand up while he still sit there, making me towering him. Then I walk back few steps away from him, making sure that I am kind of far away from him. Then I cross my hands in front of my chest.

Giving him my best annoyed look, I say what I am about to say.

"Alright! You hate cocky people, don't you? Then come at me! Punch me if you can!"

With that, I challenge him. I know that he is out of energy by the time he arrived in this clearing and it will be slide of luck if he can stand and walk a step from his spot. I keep watching him, waiting him to make his move to me but I don't see him move an inch.

"What's this? You aren't move an inch from your spot? You said you want to give me your wrath to cocky people and I am the cocky people. I bet you have the energy to give me a punch, right?"

I guess he is persuaded by my words. I can see that he try to stand from his place and attempting to walk. But the next thing he lays his first step, he is stumbling and almost fall flat to the ground if not for me to signal my pet cat to catch him.

"Thought so. I know you are too tired to walk and yet you keep pushing yourself. Being an idealist is fine but thinks your condition first, mister", I say as I approaching the man who is now in the back of my pet cat, hovering onto him.

And the next thing I hear is my pet's shrieking voice but then replace by a loud thud on the ground. I keep walking approaching the man and my pet as I see that my pet step on him with claws caging the man's body. He keeps struggling to be free but fails.

"You sure are persistent, aren't you? Give up. I know you are tired and I am here to give you as much rest as you need. But not here, okay?", I say with a smile then give him a knock so that he won't bother my pet cat. From what I get, he tend to do trash about and with that huge frame, I bet it become a hassle for my pet.

After I get a strong root to tie him onto my cat's body so that he won't fall, I place him onto my cat's body properly and fill his mouth with cotton like leave which grown near the clearing.

"Let's go Chessie, I hope he won't make a ruckus before we get to the shrine"

* * *

**I hope that Zebura's character is not so OOC in here. If yes, then I am sorry and I will improve it in the later chapter.**

**As for Kichou's singing voice, I imagine her singing with Jackie Evancho's voice. **

**Really, for the first time I heard Jackie's voice, I was mesmerized by it and to think she is such a child, way younger than me but can voice out that kind of mature sophrano voice. I cant say a think, she really is a little Angel sent by God. Soo heavenly that I got a goosebumps for every minute she sang. She is so mature for her age and she is sweetly a cute girl. Many compliments for her and I am a fan of her voice. **

**Reviews are appreciated **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS!**


End file.
